


【KHR/all100】易燃易爆炸

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 反派审美bot
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi, Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro, Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	【KHR/all100】易燃易爆炸




End file.
